There are various methods and materials that can be employed to reduce the molecular weight and/or increase the melt flow index of an olefin-based polymer. For example, hydrogen can be used to produce polymers having lower molecular weights or higher melt indices. However, the use of excessive amounts of hydrogen may adversely affect the polymerization process and other polymer properties.
It would be beneficial to develop new methods that can effectively reduce the molecular weight and/or increase the melt index of an olefin-based polymer without the use of excessive amounts of hydrogen, resulting in improved polymerization and polymer property control. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present disclosure is directed.